Muraki's Illusion called Love
by loveableneko
Summary: This is a sequel to my other fic The Game of Poker..Mur/Tsu gah i suck a summaries


Muraki's Illusion called Love  
  
ok this is a sequel fic to The Game of Poker  
  
Warnings same as before  
  
Tsuzuki had gotten back to Hisoka about an hour after he had woken up, in his most cheerful care-free voice "Hisoka I missed you," Tsuzuki said as he walked over to his partner.  
  
Hisoka smiled back at him and went up to hug him "I missed you too Tsuzuki," Hisoka could smell the scent of sweat on Tsuzuki as well as Muraki, he figured out that Tsuzuki must of given in this angered him greatly.  
  
"Hisoka, is something wrong?" Tsuzuki asked looking down at his partner.  
  
"No it's nothing, I guess I'm still a little tired," Hisoka smiled at him.  
  
Tsuzuki smiled back "That's alright, have you found out anything more about the recent murders?"  
  
Hisoka shook his head, "No there is nothing new to report yet, but we are looking into it more." Hisoka got a wicked idea. "Tsuzuki...so did you enjoy yourself last night?"  
  
Tsuzuki blushed "Well..umm.." Hisoka poked at Tsuzuki "Come on, I'm DYING to know Tsuzuki."  
  
Tsuzuki couldn't stop blushing, "Stop it Hisoka, don't pick on me."  
  
"Why not, you love to tease me all the time, why can't I tease you for once Tsuzuki?" Hisoka smirked still poking at him.  
  
Meanwhile Tsubaki-hime was looking for her Doctor, "Sensei, where are you?" She looked in his room, she heard the shower running, she blushed and left the room she would have to come back later. "Sensei, I love you so much,"  
  
Muraki came out of the shower, putting on his Tux. chuckling softly about the night before. "Tsuzuki-san," Coming out of his room shutting the door behind him, "Umm sensei," Muraki smiled as he turned around to find Tsubaki blushing slightly at him. He found it amusing that the girl loved him so, but found her foolish for falling in love with him when he knew she was only going to be heartbroken in the end. "What is it Tsubaki-hime?"  
  
She smiled and looked at him happily, "I was wondering if you would come to the dance party with me later, I would be really happy if you would." Muraki bent down to her level and smiled putting his hand on her cheek, "Of course I'll come with you," She blushed at the contact but went right up to her doctor and hugged him "Thank you, it starts at 8 I'll see you there," She then broke away from him, walking away happily.  
  
"Foolish girl, but I will let her keep dreaming," Muraki then went off to the ships game room. Muraki finally entered the room, looking around for the one man he had spent the night with. "Perhaps he will show up later," Muraki said to himself as he sat down at a blackjack table.  
  
Tsuzuki was walking down the hall, he was actually happy to get away from Hisoka for once. The little pest hasn't left him alone about last night. Tsuzuki was called over to take a table, he felt glad to go back to work, until he saw who was at the table. "Out of the frying pan and into the fire," Tsuzuki mumbled to himself as he took over.  
  
Muraki smiled as he placed his bet "Tsuzuki-san it's nice to see you again,"   
  
Tsuzuki tried to ignore Muraki and just pay attention to the other people around the table. "Has everyone placed their bets?" Tsuzuki asked looking around the table, still feeling Muraki's stare on him. They all nodded, Tsuzuki then asked everyone to tell them when they were satsified. About 10 minutes later everyone was ready. "The winner is Muraki," Tsuzuki said handing over the chips that he had won. Muraki took them pausing as their hands made contact, Muraki smiling at him.   
  
"Muraki, please let go," Tsuzuki commanded. Muraki smirked just as he was about to comment on that..."Sensei there you are," came a girlish giggle. Muraki removed his hand from Tsuzuki quickly and turned to face the princess. "What are you doing here Tsubaki-hime?" he asked.  
  
She smiled taking a seat beside him, "I just wanted to see how you were doing. Do you mind if I stay for a few minutes?" Muraki smiled at her and nodded. Tsubaki smiled back before turning towards Tsuzuki. "Hey it's you, I didn't know you were a dealer on this ship."  
  
Tsuzuki smiled "Yeah I am, my name is Tsuzuki Asato," he put out his hand. She took the hand shaking it "You must know my name from the letter, it's a pleasure to meet you," She looked back over to her doctor noticing how he was looking at Tsuzuki, "Sensei do you know Tsuzuki? Is he a patient of yours?" she asked curiously.  
  
"No he is just a good friend, right Tsuzuki-san?" Muraki smiled at him. Tsuzuki blinked and said, "Hai, I met Muraki in a church," Tsubaki smiled, "My sensei really is a wonderful person, I'm happy that he has found some of his friends on this ship," Tsuzuki nodded, "It's always better to have someone you know than to be alone," Muraki chuckled, "Yes being alone is an awful feeling," Muraki pushed his glasses up, turning back to Tsubaki, "You better get back to your father before he starts worrying," She nodded, "Don't be late for later on," Muraki chuckled, "I promise you I won't now run along," Tsubaki smiled before leaving the two alone.  
  
Tsuzuki smiled as she ran off, then turning back to Muraki, "You shouldn't play with her mind like that you know, she's young and innocent," Muraki shook his head, "You always say things like that Tsuzuki-san because you can't stand to see other around you get hurt," Muraki got up from his chair, "I must be off now, perhaps we'll meet each other again Tsuzuki-san," Muraki leaned in close to Tsuzuki kissing him on the cheek, then walking away. Tsuzuki blushed slightly as he went back to work, a few people giggling at what they had seen.  
  
Hisoka was getting bored and decided to go and check on Tsuzuki, as he went down the hall, he passed Muraki. "It's nice to see you again," Muraki said smirking at the youth. "What are you doing here Muraki?" Hisoka demanded. Muraki chuckled, "Such rudeness towards me, I'm simply going back to my room if you don't mind, or is there another reason you are mad at me, is it because of last night?" Hisoka charged at Muraki, of course Muraki dodged it, holding Hisoka against the wall, "You know better than to attack me," Muraki snickered tightening his grip on Hisoka's arms.  
  
Hisoka was about to argue when he started to see images of what had happened to Tsuzuki last night, more anger rose in him as he saw Muraki taking Tsuzuki like that, "Stop it, I don't want to see anymore," Hisoka whispered. Muraki released his grip on Hisoka before walking off. Hisoka glared back at Muraki swearing he wouldn't get away with what had just happened. After much searching he had found Tsuzuki at the blackjack table. "Tsuzuki, god you are one hard person to find sometimes." Hisoka said.  
  
Tsuzuki giggled, "Gomen Hisoka, I've been working," Tsuzuki looked at his partner a little more carefully. "Hisoka is something bothering you?" Hisoka looked up at Tsuzuki. "Well I ran into Muraki when I was going to find you, and he gave me a hard time, showing me images of what you two did last night," Tsuzuki frowned as he held onto Hisoka tightly. "It's ok Hisoka, he had no right to show you that, I'll have to talk to him about it,"  
  
Hisoka smiled and felt better knowing that Tsuzuki didn't really enjoy last night, "Thanks Tsuzuki," Not too far away Tsubaki was watching the two smiling, "They are so close, as if they were lovers, but father doesn't allow people like this, perhaps he is just comforting him," Tsubaki left the room and went back to see her father knowing he would be worried.  
  
Muraki was getting himself ready for the dance it was only an hour away, putting on a white tux with a rose in his jacket pocket, he left his room only to be greeted by Tsuzuki, "Good evening Tsuzuki-san it's not everyday you come over to my room, is there something I can do for you?" Tsuzuki eyes hardened, "What did you do to Hisoka?" Muraki smiled, "Oh so he told you about our little encounter in the hall, he was the one who started it, if he had just passed me quietly he wouldn't of seen the events about last night,"   
  
Muraki invited Tsuzuki to sit down on the chair while Muraki leaned against the wall. "I don't believe you, just like I think you are behind all the murders," Tsuzuki growled out, feeling a little uncomfortable knowing where he was. "It really doesn't matter if you believe me or not Tsuzuki-san, the fact is that he got what he deserved, I simply don't have time to play his childish games, nor do I really have time to talk to you about this, I do have a date tonight," Muraki smirked. Tsuzuki blushed as he felt Muraki look over his body again. Muraki then bowed and started to head out of the room, "Wait Muraki I'm not finished talking to you yet!" Tsuzuki said getting up.   
  
Muraki turned around to face Tsuzuki, he took a hold of his chin, feeling Tsuzuki shiver at the touch, "Unlike you Tsuzuki-san, I have other places to be," Muraki stole a kiss from Tsuzuki before leaving him. Tsuzuki felt like a weak doll, why couldn't he stop Muraki from kissing him, punching the wall hard he cursed himself before going back to Hisoka.  
  
"So I'm guessing your encounter with Muraki didn't go as planned Tsuzuki," Hisoka said as he got changed for the dance. Tsuzuki shook his head, "I did have a feeling that he wouldn't of listened to me, and I guess I was right." Tsuzuki looked over Hisoka curiously, "Hisoka where are you going all dressed up like that?" Hisoka shook his head, "Tsuzuki the dance, we have to keep an eye out. Plus Muraki is going," Hisoka said putting on his bow tie. Tsuzuki smiled, "Oh yeah, he told me he had to go there, saying he had a date with someone, I'm just hoping he didn't mean me," Tsuzuki sighed.   
  
After finding a nice black tux Tsuzuki and Hisoka left their room to go and observe Muraki and the other guests at the dance.  
  
Tsubaki waited for Muraki by the door, she smiled as she saw the other couples enter, wishing them a good time tonight. "Tsubaki-hime, I didn't expect to see you here," came a voice from behind. She turned around to find Tsuzuki and Hisoka smiling at her. "Oh it's nice to see you two here," she said smiling. "Are you waiting for anyone Tsubaki-hime?" Tsuzuki asked. She nodded blushing slightly, "Hai, I'm waiting for my Sensei he is my date tonight," Hisoka and Tsuzuki gasped. "Yeah I know it's odd for one of his patients to go on a date with him, but this might be the only time I'll ever get to be with him like this," She explained smiling happily. Tsuzuki felt bad for her knowing how Muraki felt about her and that he only had eyes for him, but instead of letting her know about it he put on his best smile, "I hope you enjoy your night then Tsubaki-hime we must be going," Hisoka looked a little shocked as he was pulled into the room. "Why didn't you tell her Tsuzuki?" Hisoka asked. Tsuzuki looked around the room all the happy couples, "Everyone deserves a little happiness in there life, the look in her eyes tells me that she loves Muraki with all her heart," Hisoka sighed before dropping the subject.  
  
"Tsubaki-hime gomen for being late, I was stopped by your father," Muraki chuckled, giving her a small bouquet of her flower. She smiled at him holding out her hand, "Shall we senesi?" Muraki took her hand, "You can call me Muraki for tonight Tsubaki-hime," She nodded holding onto his hand tighter as they both entered the room, people smiling at them. Tsubaki felt like she was in heaven with her angel Muraki. Muraki looked around the room and spotted Tsuzuki with Hisoka. "Tsubaki-hime do you mind if you wait here a moment, I need to talk to Tsuzuki-san," Tsubaki nodded and waited at a small table putting down the flowers, as she waited for him.   
  
Muraki walked over to Tsuzuki who was talking to Hisoka. "Good evening little one," Muraki said looking down at Hisoka. Tsuzuki went to protect him, "What are you doing here Muraki? don't you have a date with Tsubaki?" Muraki chuckled, "That is correct, I've already greeted her and she is waiting for me to finish talking to you," Muraki moved in closer to Tsuzuki, "Nani Muraki? don't do this in front of her, she would be so upset," Hisoka wanted to tell Tsubaki all about Muraki, how not even someone like him deserved to be loved by anyone. Muraki looked down at Hisoka, "Your anger will blow your cover little one, I suggest you don't act like this towards me tonight," Hisoka made fits with his hands, "If you don't mind Muraki we were talking about something important," Hisoka said, trying to keep his voice calm. Muraki nodded, "Sorry for disturbing you both then, but I will expect to talk to you later Tsuzuki-san," Tsuzuki sighed but nodded his head. "I'm glad you agree, meet me outside the ship in about half an hour," Muraki bowed before returning to Tsubaki.  
  
"Gomen nasi Tsubaki-hime I didn't mean to make you wait," Muraki said walking over to her. Tsubaki smiled, "It's ok Muraki," The lights dimmed down and a song came on, Muraki knew she was going to ask him to dance. He took her hand bring her blushing form on the dance floor. "I hope you don't mind, I figured you would ask me anyway Tsubaki-hime," She blushed even more, feeling him put an arm around her back. "Thank you Muraki," she whispered leaning into him. "Anything to make you happy Tsubaki-hime," Muraki responded as he slowly began to dance with her.   
  
Hisoka watched them getting angry as he knew Muraki was only playing with her mind, Tsuzuki put his hand on Hisoka shoulder shaking his head, "Let them be Hisoka, even if Muraki is only using her," Hisoka wanted to argue with Tsuzuki but he didn't want to attract attention towards them either. "Tsuzuki your can be so soft even if it is with Tsubaki-hime, I can't see her like this with Muraki," Tsuzuki sighed and started to walk away from Hisoka, "I'm going to look around more, you stay here and keep watch for me," Hisoka nodded as Tsuzuki left, turning his focus back to Muraki and Tsubaki-hime. "Damn you Muraki," Hisoka said softly.  
  
Muraki could feel Tsubaki happiness, he would let her enjoy it while it lasted, knowing that his heart was already taken by the violet eyed man. The spotlight shone on the couple, Tsubaki feeling as if heaven was shining down on them, Tsubaki the virgin and Muraki her savior angel. The song finally ended, Tsubaki feeling a little faint, "Tsubaki-hime perhaps you should leave now I don't want you pass out," Tsubaki blushed before nodding, "Good girl, I'll come and visit you later," He handed her the flowers he got for her. "Thank you for this wonderful night Muraki, I'll never forget it as long as I live," Muraki smiled as he watched her go. He saw the Hisoka was all alone, he smirked before walking over to him again.  
  
Tsuzuki was watching the halls, he saw nothing that looked suspicious and looked over his watch, "Muraki will be waiting for me, I better get this over with," Tsuzuki headed out to the bow of the ship. "Muraki what do you want?!" Hisoka growled out, "You really need to control that temper of yours little one, or perhaps you need to be taught another lesson," Muraki's right eye started to shine as he made Hisoka remember that night. "Stop," Hisoka said falling to his knees. Muraki started to chuckle as he brought Hisoka to his feet. "Little one, you are such a wonderful doll to play with," Hisoka shook as he felt Muraki whisper that into his ear. Muraki finally released Hisoka from his spell and left him alone, "Have a good evening little one I'm sure we will meet up again very soon," Hisoka felt tears slip from his eyes as he whispered, "Tsuzuki help me,"  
  
Tsuzuki waited for Muraki, "I'm glad you came so soon Tsuzuki-san," Muraki purred out gently embracing Tsuzuki from behind. Tsuzuki blushed slightly as he tried to free himself from Muraki, "I didn't come here to be sexually harrassed by you tonight Muraki, now let me go," Tsuzuki demanded. Muraki let Tsuzuki go. "Perhaps we should have another night like before, you really feel good under me," Muraki purred out, making Tsuzuki blush even more. Muraki came closer to Tsuzuki, gently caressing his cheek before kissing him lightly. Tsuzuki struggled, but stopped as he felt Muraki's hand slid down to his pants. Muraki felt Tsuzuki stiffen up and moved his hand up higher, breaking the kiss, "You are still afraid I would take you again ne? Tsuzuki-san, fine let's talk," Muraki let go of him walking to the railing.  
  
Tsuzuki felt angry again as he walked over to the railing too, leaning his back against it. "I know you are behind the murders Muraki," Tsuzuki stated. Muraki only chuckled "Believe what you want Tsuzuki-san," he then started to head towards the door, "Muraki, I'm not finished yet," Tsuzuki charged Muraki, he easily dodged it taking Tsuzuki's hand pulling him in closer, "I love you Tsuzuki-san,"  
  
Muraki released his grip on him walking away. Leaving him thinking about those three words he said.  
  
After much searching Hisoka finally found Tsuzuki sitting down near the railing of the ship. "Tsuzuki are you ok, I've been looking everywhere for you," Slowly lifting his head up Tsuzuki spoke, "I...Love you," Hisoka was taken back at what he just said, he felt his cheeks get red, "Tsuzuki..I..."  
  
"Those were the words Muraki said to me, "Tsuzuki finished saying. Hisoka almost fell over, he felt like hitting him over the head for that, but he didn't as he offered his hand to Tsuzuki, "Here Tsuzuki, you know Muraki is only playing with your mind," Tsuzuki smiled as he accepted the hand offered to him, "Arigato Hisoka,"  
  
Muraki was waiting paiently for Tsubaki to come back. Once he saw her in those cream pj's he smiled at her. Such a fragile human who was stupid enough to be in love with him, he liked playing this game though, "Come Tsubaki-hime, it's time for your medicene," he handed her the cup, she took it from him only pausing for a moment as she drank it, "Good girl," He then gathered his things to leave as he got to the door she spoke, "Arigato for tonight Sensei, Good night," Muraki chuckled "Good night Tsubaki-hime,"  
  
As Muraki started to walk towards his room he heard the familar voice of Tsuzuki and the little one. Obviously Hisoka had cheered him up because Muraki didn't expect him to be this happy. "He will come to me soon enough, asking why I have said 'I love you' to him twice,"  
  
Tsuzuki was greeted back with some sweets that Hisoka had gotten him, "WAI! Thanks Hisoka," Tsuzuki said hugging his leg wagging his tail. "Tsuzuki please let go of my leg," When he felt Tsuzuki tighten his grip a little, Hisoka then had to pull Tsuzuki off his leg., then hitting on the head lightly, "What was that for Hisoka?" Tsuzuki cried rubbing his head. "You didn't let go of me and..." Tsuzuki wasn't even listening as he dug into all the sweets, Hisoka made fits with his hands, "That baka," Then Hisoka heard a scream coming from one of the guests. Tsuzuki stopped eating as both of then ran out of the room to where they heard the scream, they both looked into the room. They saw a man dressed in his white tux, rose petals all over him, his silver hair wasn't to be mistaken, "M..Muraki...died?" was all Tsuzuki could say.  
  
Hisoka couldn't believe it, Murai had died. How he was sure he had been behind the murders, "Hisoka, what shall we do?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka didn't even know himself, but there was something he did know, "We mustn't tell Tsubaki-hime about this," Tsuzuki nodded his head, then looking back over at Muraki's body,  
  
"Well there goes our main suspect, now we have to start from scrach," Hisoka grumbled. Tsuzuki sighed as he left the room. Hisoka following "Is something bothering you Tsuzuki?" he asked looking worried over his partner.  
  
"No, I'm fine Hisoka," Tsuzuki said smiling. Hisoka could tell he was lying, but decided not to push him into telling him what it was. "Hisoka, now let's go finish off those sweets," Tsuzuki ran down the hall, as Hisoka chased after him.  
  
The next morning Tsuzuki woke up early, he had to take a day off, there was too much on his mind for him to work," Umm, could I take today off, I haven't been feeling that great," Tsuzuki pleaded with the owner. "Fine, but only today," he then asked Tsuzuki to leave him. "You certainly have shaken him up," An evil chuckle came from the shadows, "It's all to bring him back to me,"  
  
"Have you told my daughter that you won't be seeing her today?" the man asked. "Yes, she's fine with it," Muraki imerged from the shadows, "Now please excuse me, I have work to do before he comes back to me," The man nodded as he watched him leave.  
  
Tsuzuki was confused, was Muraki trying to say his final farewell to him that night? If he knew he was going to be next, why didn't he tell us? Tsuzuki then rethought that, knowing this is Muraki he was thinking about. Hisoka had been watching Tsuzuki since he woke up. He knew Muraki has done something to him. Hisoka decided to go back and start researching on new suspects.  
  
"Tsuzuki what's wrong, you don't look too happy," Tsubaki asked. Tsuzuki was now making everyone around him worry, he hated that, "Oh it's nothing, just thinking about how it's going to be sad when I leave here," Tsubaki smiled, "Yeah I know how you feel, it's always hard to leave the people you love or care about," Tsuzuki tried to smile for her, but all he could think about was Muraki.  
  
Muraki slowly put his plan into motion, "First I'll be putting that little one out for the night, then it's my time to tell Tsubaki-hime,"  
  
Hisoka called up some people that might of been behind the murder, but he couldn't shake off this feeling that Muraki was still alive but how could that be. It was comfirmed that Muraki was dead. Hisoka decided to just get some sleep. He has lost too much since they had arrived. The door opened, Hisoka turned around to greet Tsuzuki but his eyes went wide as he saw the pale figure with silver hair, "M..Muraki,"   
  
"Correct, little one,"  
  
" I knew you were behind everything," Hisoka gripped the bed sheets tightly knowing he can't win against Muraki on his own, "Don't be scared, little one," Muraki smirked pushing his glasses up. Hisoka just didn't say anything moving towards the table, "Where are you going?" Muraki asked walking towards him ~Damn it , I've got nowhere to go~ Muraki's right eye started to shine, "Come to me, my precious doll," Hisoka then fell under Muraki's spell, he chuckled as he walked over to Hisoka, running his hand along his face, "I can't have my most annoying doll get in my way tonight," Muraki pushed up Hisoka's seelve, and saw that the curse mark was glowing once again.  
  
Tsuzuki had decided to take a walk along the outside of the ship. He still was thinking about how Muraki told him once again that he loved him, "Why can't I stop thinking about it, I should be glad that he is dead," Tsuzuki sighed as he let the afternoon breeze hit his face, "Such a nice day,"  
  
Muraki had taken off Hisoka shirt, running his hands along his marked chest. He looked up at Hisoka who was still under the spell. "One day I'll have to teach my annoying doll another lesson, for loving my Tsuzuki-san, but for now. I think it's best if I keep you busy with the annoying girl who loves me so. She'll be so broken when she finds out, " Muraki gave a small chuckled, as he released Hisoka of his spell and walked out of the room.  
  
Hisoka came back to his senses as he saw his shirt stripped off his body. He fell to the ground softly sobing, "Why does it hurt so much?"  
  
Muraki then left to find Tsubaki, he knew where to find her though, "Sensei? you said you wouldn't be able to see me today," she said puzzled.  
  
"Gomen, Tsubaki-hime, I need to tell you something,"  
  
Tsubaki smiled inviting Muraki into her room, "What would you like to talk about sensei?"  
  
Muraki smiled pulling her in for a hug. Tsubaki blushed furiously at her sensei's odd move.  
  
"Tsubaki-hime I know that you love me," Muraki whispered softly.  
  
"Nani?" Tsubaki-hime held onto Muraki tightly.  
  
"It's too bad I don't have any love for you. I could never love someone like you," Muraki could feel her grip tighten even more.  
  
"Even so Muraki, I love you and always will," Tsubaki told him.  
  
"You really are a foolish girl, I love someone you know pretty well, the name is..." Muraki went down to her ear "Tsuzuki-san," Muraki smirked as she released her grip on him, tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"Why?" she sobbed.  
  
Muraki whipsered something in her ear, as she fell under his spell. "Sensei, you say Hisoka is crying. I will go to him," Muraki smiled kissed her forehead as she walked off to Hisoka's room.  
  
"Now it's time for Tsuzuki-san to come to me," Muraki took off back to his room preparing for Tsuzuki's return.  
  
This is it for part 1...part 2 is basically the lemon ^^;; look forward to it hehe. 


End file.
